Pokemon:En verdad quien soy
by pokemonmaster7
Summary: Super aventura de nuestro heroes cunado TODOS SE REUNAN en esta divertida y loca  hidtoria y pueden introducirse ustedes en ella entren y entenderan este es el 1er Fanfic que ise ase mucho tiempo ATTENCION CAP3 SUBIDO ENTREEENN
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fue mi primer Fan Fics y lo hise de Pokemon Hace mucho XD y recordando lo quise poner en otro lugar a ver cmo resultaba y ahora lo he mejorado .

A si se me olvidava si alguien quiere aparecer en mi historia que ponga su nombre, atuendo, oficio y Pokémon  
>Ejemplo:<p>

Nombre: Cris  
>Atuendo: jeans, polera roja manga corta y chaqueta negra<br>Ofico: Entrenador Pokémon  
>Pokémon:Charizard,Blastoise,Staraptor y Cranidos<p>

Disclaimer: _**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de pokemon company ,**_

_**Pero no lloren que pronto sera mio muajajajajaj**_

_**-**_Bueno que empiece la historia

**POKÉMON: En verdad quien soy**  
>Cap.1: LA REUNION<p>

UBICAMOS A NUESTROS HEROES DESPUES QUE ASH GANARA SU ULTIMA MEDALLA PARA ENTRAR EN LA LIGA POKÉMON EN UN CENTRO POKÉMON

Ash: Al fin tengo mi ultima medalla es increíble  
>Picachu: Pika<br>Brock: Si Ash es increíble que lleves viendo tus medallas 3 horas seguidas  
>*con una gota en la cabeza*<br>Dawn: Bueno chicos pero dejando eso de lado adonde iremos ahora  
>Brock: Es cierto Dawn aun no hemos decidido a donde iremos alguna idea Ash<br>*mirándolo con interrogación*  
>Ash: A verdad Brock cuando esta el desayuno<br>*al escuchar eso Brock y Dawn caen de espalda atonitos de lo que respondió*  
>Brock: Preste atención señor despistado que adonde nos iremos ahora ya que el gran festival de Dawn ya termino y solo faltan 5 meses para la liga Pokémon<br>Dawn: Yo sugiero que nos tomemos un descanso  
>*con una gran sonrisa decía con Piplup en sus manos*<br>Piplup: Plup  
>Pikachu: Chu<br>*Los 2 Pokémon se emocionaron con la idea de Dawn se merecian un decanso*  
>Ash: No yo necesito entrenar y estar listo para la liga<br>Brock: No seas asi Ash yo creo que Dawn tiene razon un descanzo no nos caeri mal tan bien para nuestro Pokémon y aun falta mucho para la liga no crees  
>Ash: bueno deacuerdo solo si yo escojo a donde vamos<br>Dawn: Yupi tendremos vacaciones  
>Pikachu: Pika<br>Piplup: Piplup  
>Brock: conseguire muchas citas<br>*decian saltando por todos los lados del Centro Pokémon mientrs todos los miraban con caras raras*  
>Ash: Bueno iremos a Pueblo Paleta<br>Brock: Me gusta la idea  
>Dawn:¿Iremos a Pueblo Raqueta?<p>

*Ash se cayo al oir esto*  
>Ash: Pueblo Paleta Dawn el lugar de donde vengo en la region de Kanto cierto Pikachu<br>Pikachu: Pika  
>*asentia el pequeño Pokémon amarillo*<br>Brock: Entonces esta decidido iremos a Pueblo paleta y nos reuniremos todos para descansar  
>May: Genial amigos nos veremos denuevo<br>Misty: Si tienes toda la razon May  
>Max: Yupi<br>*al escuchar las voces de sus amigos Ash casi le da un paro cardiaco*  
>Ash: Misty May Max donde estan que no los veo! *mirava por todos lados del Centro Pokémon pero no los encontraba*<br>Misty: Aqui en los videotelefonos sigues igual de tonto que siempre  
>*con una gota en la cabeza*<br>Brock: lo siento Ash por darte el susto pero se me ocurrio llamar para avisar y asir que toda la pandilla se reuna  
>Ash: Brock eres un GENIO! que genial idea de que nos reunamos todos en Pueblo Paleta lo que no tienes en habilidad con las mujeres lo tienes en cerebro<br>*a Brock le dio colera al oir eso se sentia alagado al igual afendido por que el piensa que es un don juan*  
>Brock: Eso crees<br>Misty: Lastima Ash que tu no tengas ni cerebro ni habilidad con las mujeres aun que es cierto lo que dices sobre Brock  
>Brock: nadie me respeta<br>*en un rincon jugando con sus dedos mientras lloraba *  
>Ash: Mira lo que hisiste paliducha fea<br>Misty: Callate bobo haora veras *saca un mazo gigante*  
>Ash: No te tengo miedo estamos a mas de 50.00 Km de distancia  
>Misty: Ahora veras*lanza su martillo*<br>Ash: que pla **POW***no alcanzo a terminar porquelo noquio el mazo de Misty*  
>May: Hay el amor de esta pareja<br>Dawn: ¿¡ASH TIENE NOVIA Y ES MISTY¡?  
>Misty: Claro que NOOOOO es MAY *dice roja*<br>May: Yo jamas saldria con el es Dawn*dijo nerviosa*  
>Dawn: Nunca jamas estare con Ash*decia temblando*<br>Brock: Amigas si no se dieron cuenta el golpe que recibió ash por parte de el mazo de Misty lo dejo inconsiente  
>Las chicas: Brock tienes razón*con unas gotas en la cabeza de cada una*<br>Brock: despierta Ash  
>Pikachu: Pika<br>Piplup: Plup  
>*mirando con atención a Ash*<br>Ash: Mami quiero mas comida no mami no quiero verduras  
>*decia noqueado nuestro héroe mientras que todos miraban con una gota en la cabeza*<br>Dawn: Lo importante es que todos nos veremos en Pueblo Paleta  
>Todos: Tienes razon<br>*Ash comienza a levantarse medio maredo*  
>Ash: Bueno nos vemos en Pueblo Paleta en mi casa<br>Misty: Si tengo dias libre por mis vacaciones de lider de gimnasio partire de inmediato  
>*cuelga la viedollamada*<br>May: yo también me despido me marcho a Pueblo Paleta de inmediato  
>* y tan bien cuelga la videollamada*<br>Ash: Bueno chicos vámonos rápido al puerto para ir a Pueblo Paleta y al fin todos nos reuniremos  
>Dawn y Brock: si vámonos<br>*saliendo del centro Pokémon*

********A LO LEJOS****  
>James: Parece que habrá una reunión de bobos<br>Jessi: Y nos robaremos sus Pokémon con nuestro nueva arma secreta

CONTINUARA...

Bueno espero que les guste y ponga sus solicitudes para aparecer en el fic y para añadir Sason como dice mi abuelita

¿QUE TRAMARA EL EQUIPO ROCKET?,UN RIVAL LLEGARA A CALENTAR LAS COSAS

¿COMO SALDRA LA REUNION DE NUESTRO HEROES? y MUCHAS MAS SORPREAS

ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN :P


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa grasias por el reiew MistyqueSiren buaa toi feliz q lloro grax y pues entonces bienvenida y los que lean esto Aprendan de ella ok y aun que solo fue uno seguire adelante ^^ toy super motivado

volviendo a la historia las palabras que esten entre [ ] son los pensamientos de los personajer

ahora el Disclaimer : Pokemon no es mio es de Pokemon company pero yo alun dia sere dueñi de Pokemon company XD

aps se me olvidava como ustedes se pueden unir por que yo no asi q Cris soy yo jaja :P

AHORA AL FIC

POKÉMON: En verdad quien soy

Cap.2: 2 ENTRENADORES SALEN A ESCENA

BUENO UBICAMOS A NUESTROS HEROES EN UN GRAN BARCO CAMINO A PUEBLO PALETA A REUNIRSE CON SUS VIEJOS AMIGOS

Ash: Bueno chicos ya estamos camino a Pueblo Paleta y ya le avise a mi mama para que nos espere

*decia con una gran confiansa el joven entrenador*

Brock: Si que bueno que nos reunamos todos denuevo

Dawn: Ya quiero conoser la casa de Ash[Mi futura casa cuando nos casamos jijiji]

*desia Dawn con corazones en sus ojos*

Piplup: Plup Pi

Pikachu: Chu Pika

*miravan los 2 Pokemon extrañados a Dawn*

Ash: Si Dawn sera genial volver a probar la comida de mi mama se me ase agua la boca

*Ash se le escapaba la baba por la boca mientras la gente lo miraba extrañado*

Brock: Mamacita ven conmigo y casemonos

*salio corriendo tras una chica entraje de baño mientras Ash y Dawn miravan con rareza la escena*

Dawn: Bueno creo que perdimos a Brock un rato

Ash: Creo que si

Dawn: Ash que tal si vamos a la picina junto a la arena de batalla

Ash: buena idea

*Dawn se iluciono a ver la como Ash aceptaba con una gran sonrisa y confianza*

Dawn: [A que Guapo es cuando pone esa gran sonrisa y confianza]

*es sus pensamientos estava la niña *

Ash :Dawn vas a venir o que

*Ash estava ya muy lejos de Dawn ella se avia quedado en sus pensamientos*

Dawn: Hay lo siento Ash voi enseguida

*corre a donde esta Ash y ash ya comensava a caminar asta que choco con una chica*

Ash: lo siento perdoname

?:Yo tambien perdoname

*Ash se levanta y le extiende la mano para levantarse la chica*

Ash: Hola soy Ash Kepchum de pueblo Paleta entrenador Pokémon

Mary: Hola yo soy Mary de ciudad Iris tanmbien entrenadora Pokémon

*enfrente de Ash la vio se que do asombrado al verla era una hermosa chica con una pelo negro suelto largo que llega asta la espalda ojos marrones profundos ; unos jeans negros ajustados muy elegantes de ultima moda ; y una azul celeste de magas cortas de diseñadores famosos y una zapatillas converse roja * (nota: O.o increible description no creen?

Ash: AAAAA que hupa * no lograva articular palabras*

Mary: Jaja que divertido oye te gustaria una batalla

*al oir las palabras batalla Pokémon Ash volvio enseguida y se pueso como superman*

Ash: Acepto vamos

*ise fueron los 2 mientras Dawn se quedo petrificada viendo la escena*

Dawn : [esa musaraña se fue con Ash no me lo quitara]

*Ash y Mary llegaron a la arena de batalla mientras Dawn los seguia*

Ash: Bueno que empiece la AAAAA Dawn.

*Ash grito de terror por que de tras de el salio Dawn y lo aplasto*

Dawn: Hola Me llamo Dawn no as visto a un chico con gorra y un Pikachu llamado Ash

*decia encima de Ash que no lo avia visto*

Ash: Dawn estoy aqui avajo me estas aplastando

*Dawn se quita de ash y Mary lo ayuda apararce*

Mary: Hola me llamo Mary Y tendre una batalla con Ash

Dawn: Okey

Ash: bueno que tal si empesamos

*Dawn en un segundo se pone su traje de animadora *

Dawn: Si estoy lista para apoyar a Ash

Mary y Ash:Jajaja*reian forsozamente

**************EMPIEZA LA BATALLA POKÉMON**********¨*********

Ash y Mary: Que empiese el reto!

Ash: Ve Pikachu

Pikachu:Pika

Mary: Sal querido Empoleon

Ash: Vamos Pikachu demos el maximo de nuestro poder

Mary: Vamos Empoleon usa ´Ala de acero

* Empoleon ase una poderosa Ala de acero pero Pikachu lo esquiva con facilidad*

Dawn: Vamos Ash tu puedes ganarle

*muchos entrenadores se acercaron a ver la batalla de gran poder*

Ash: Vamos Pikachu cola de hierro

*Pikachu con una gran velozidad se tiro sobre Empoleon y le da un tiro derecto de cola de hierro dejando lo muy lastimado*

Mary: No Empoleon vamos amiguito tu puedes usa Hidro bomba

* Pikachu recibe c el ataque de Empoleon lanzandolo sobre Ash*

Ash: Pikachu estas Bien

Pikachu: Pi

*Ash y Pikachu se Levantan*

Ash: Bueno Pikachu salta y desde el cielo usa impactrueno con todo tu poder

*Pikachu y so un Gran salto que casi llega al espacio y solto un gran impactrueno con un poder descomunal Mary no lo podia creer el poder que tenia Pikachu*

Jessy:EMPOLEON RAPIDO USA HIPER RAYO CON TODO EL PODER

*Empoleon rapida mente cargo el hiper rayo y lo lanzo su poder era igual al impactrueno de Pikachu o mayor los 2 ataques chocaron y se creo una gran nube de humo por la super colision de ambos ataque cuando se disipo la nube de humo el Pokémon de pie era oviamente el ganardor*

Ash: si Pikachu ganamos

Pikachu: Pika *decia el Poké amarillo muy cansado pero muy alegre*

Mary: Impresionante Ash el poder de tu Pikachu es increible

*Mary acaricio a Epoleon y lo metio en su PokeBall*

Mary: bueno vamos a la segunda ronda no puedo permitir que ganes este reto asi que SAL RAPIDASH!

*TODO el mundo se asombroal ver tal poderoso Rapidash se notava que por la forma que tenia Mary era una gran entrenadora*

Ash: Increible pero yo ganare SAL POW

*sobre Ash sele tiro un Squirtle Que le dio un gran aBrazo*

Dawn: Ash estas bien de donde salio ese Squirtle

Ash: Squirtle eres tu amigo tanto tiempo

*derrepente salio una oficial Jenny que reconocio a Ash*

Jenny: Hola Ash como estas no espereba encontrarte aqui

*Dawn y Mary estavan extrañadas por le escena que veian+

Ash: Hola oficial Jenny como esta que ase aqui

Jenny: Hola Ash astava de vacaciones con Squirtle y cuando caminavamos el te vio y te fua a buscar

Dawn: alguien me quiere explicar que pasa aqui

Ash: a Dawn mira lo que pasa que este Squirtle de Aqui es mio lo avia atrapado cuando inicie mi viaje Pokémon el era el lider de un grupo de Squirtles reveldes luego de salvarle la vida nos isimos amigos y me acompaño en mi viaje

Mary: entiendo pero como lo tiene la oficial Jenny

Jenny: Lo que pasa es que el grupo de Squirtle se volvio un grupo de bomberos pero eran desordenados y nesecitavan a su lider por eso esta conmigo

Dawn: entiendo[ NO ENTIENDO]

Mary: Okey Ash podemos seguir con nuestra batalla

Ash: Okey Squirtle me puedes ayudar

*Squirtle asintio*

Ash: Vamos Squirtle usa cabezazo

*Squirtle se tiro con toda su fuerza contra Rapidash que no pudo esquivar el ataque*

Mary: No Rapidash levante y usa ataque rapido

*Rapidash se levanto y uso ataque rapido pero Squirtle lo esquivo+

Ash: genial ahora Squirtle choro de agua

Jessy: Rapidash esquivalos y as giga impacto

*Squirtle lanzava su chorro de agua pero no era lo suficiente para vencer a Rapidash tomo pocision y se lanzo contra el para aser su giga impacto*

Ash: no Squirtle esquivalo

Dawn: vamos Squirtle tu puedes

* la gente mirava asombrada el evento todos atonitos antes los grandes poderes de los Pokémon

Mary : Vamos Rapidash a ganar

*Rapidash se lanzo contra el pero Squirtle dio un gran salto *

Mary: O no

Ash: Ahora Squirtle Hidrobomba maximo poder

*Squirtle iso su hidro bomba dejando a Rapidash en el piso O/K*

Ash: Si Squirtle eres genial ganamos

Dawn: Si Ash lo lograste *setiro a abrazarlo mientras la gente aplaudia y felizitava a ash*

Ash: Dawn este

*dawn y Ash se sonrojaron por estar tan cerca y separaron*

Mary: Gran batalla Ash tus Pokémon son muy fuertes

Ash: Grasias que tal si vamos a comer

*todos se alegraron con la idea y se disponian a ir cuando se escucho una voz

?:ASH AQUI HOLA !

*Ash se dio vuelta y vio a un chico alto con jeans de ultima moda, una gorra como la de Ash ; polera roja y una chaqueta negra que lo asian verse increible Dawn al verlo se sonrrojo un poco*

Ash: Cris que bueno es verte viejo amigo sigues con tu Pikachu?

Cris: Si Ash tanto claro sabes que Pikachu y yo somos los mejores amigos y como vas con tu Pikachu

Ash:Igual que tu

Dawn: Ash quien es el

* pregunto estrañada pero no podia dejar de ver al joven recien llegado*

Ash: A Dawn el es Cris es un gran amigo lo conos co de pequeño y ambos partimos con un Pikachu

Cris: Es verdad somos como hermanos Jajajaja (nota: jaj aqui aparese para orientarlos el es un personaje de mi fic acompaño a ash un po en todos los viajes jeej y lo conoce e pequeño y todo los de grupo lo conocen :P)

Todos:jajajaja

Cris: Bueno hola me llamo Cris soy entrenador Pokémon y este es mi gran amigo Pikachu

*salio un pikachu parecido al de ash pero de un tono mas oscuro*

Dawn: Hola yo soy Dawn y soy cordinadora

Mary: Hola me llamo Mary tambien soy entrenadora

Cris: bueno un gusto conoserlos que tal si vamos al comer yo invito

Ash: A eso ivamos

Mary: Entonces vamos si invitan la comida mejor apresuremonos

Todos: SIIIIIIII

*ivan caminado cuando se encuentra a brock en el piso llorando como un niño*

Ash: brock quete paso

Cris: hola brock que te sucedio

Brock: amigos fue horrible

*todos asustados*

Dawn: Brock que sucedio

Brock: Invite a salir a 4.000 chicas y todas me rechazaron buaaa! (Nota ¬ ¬ por que no me sorprende )

*llorando a cantaros*

Cris: tranquilo Brock vamos a comer Okey

Brock Okey es vueno volver a verte Cris

Y se marcharon A UN BUFEET DE TODO LO QUE PUEDAS COMER EL PARAISO PARA ASH

*********************MIENTRAS EN EL POLO NORTE*******************

James: Creo que nos equivocamos al seguirlos

Maewtho: los tarugos no estan y nosotros nos estamos congelando

Jessy: TONTOS SE EQUIVOCARON AL SEGUIRLOS TODOS ES SU CULPA!

james: ACHIS creo que me resfrie o no

*********CONTINUARA*********

y asi termina el Cap2 de Pokémon: En verdad quien soy

Estubo emocionante 2 nuevos entrenadores llegaron una cosa Cris soy yo ajajaja va aser diver tido y para el proximo cap COMO DIJO NARUTO

¿SALDRA EL EQUIPO ROCKET DEL POLO NORTE? , COMO SERA EL REUNCUENTRO DE TODOS NUESTROS HEROES , EL MAXIMO RETO DE ASH SE ACERCA ESTARA LISTO SU HONOR Y SUS AMIGOS EN JUEGO

TODO ESO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NO SE LO PIERDAN


	3. Chapter 3

Hola FanFiction! como estan POOORRR FVORR NO ME MATEENNN después de una buena temporada les traigo otro Cap: de mi Fic grasias por tanto apoyo (sarcasmo) ¬.¬ bueno no es de malo pero podrian dejar unos cuantos Reviews me gustaria que hubieran mas personas que cometaran y se unieran al fic pero que le vamos aser asi que para ABRIR EL CAP. DE HOY LES PRESENTO A SAKURA CARD CAPTOR!

Sakura: Hola

YO: Hola Saku grasias por venir

Sakura: Grasias a ti por invitarme

Yo: Bueno antes de continuar el Disclaimers

Disclaimer: Pokemon como he dicho no me perteneze ni ninguno de sus personajes T:T amenos q uno se me quiera unir xP

Sakura: Sii jjaja que emoción estar aqui

Yo: Bueno ases los Honores de presentar el nuevo Cap. de Pokémon:En verdad quien soy

Sakura: POKÉMON: En verdad quien soy

Cap.3: BIENVENIDOS TODOS NUESTROS HEROES

BUENO ENCONTRAMOS A TODOS NUESTROS HEROES LLEGANDO A PUEBLO PALETA COMO SIEMPRE MISTY FUE LA PRIMERA EN LLEGAR}

Misty: Hurra por fin llege

*se aserca a la puerta y la toca Toc,Toc sono la puerta*

Delia: Estan tocando la puerta mejor voi a abrir

*Delia la mama de Ash se acerca y abre la puerta i ve a Misty*

Misty: Hola Delia como esta

Delia: Hola Misty Bien pasa grasias por preguntar

*Misty entra a la casa y se acomoda en un mueble*

Misty: Muy bien Delia supongo que el bobo de Ash no le dijo que venia[es tan bobo como guapo jijiji]

Delia: Si me aviso que todos vendrian para volver a verse

Misty: Exactamente me sorprende que no se le olvidara

Delia: jajaja tienes razon Misty

***BUENO AHORA LAS DEJAMOS PARA IR CON MAY Y MAX***

*************CON MAY Y MAX****************

May: Bien llegamos a pueblo paleta

Max: Cierto May sera divertido que todos nos veamos

May: Si nos nos volveresmos a encontrar con Ash[si mi amado Ash porfin te vere denuevo]

Max: Y que paso con los demas

May: A jejeje mejor Max comensemos a dirijirnos a la casa de Ash

*Y comiensa a caminar*

Max: MAY LA CASA DE ASH ESTA AL OTRO LADO!

*le decia con una gota en la frente ante lo distraida que estava su hermana*

May: Entonces para alla vamos

*le toma la mano a Max y comienzan a caminar*

Max: Hermana creo que estas loca

May: QUE DIJISTE !

*le dio un golpe en la cabeza Max*

Max: Nada hermanita linda

May: Asi megusta ahora mejor sigamos asi la casa de Ash

***NOS SALTAMOS ASI DONDE ESTA ASH , BROCK , DAWN, MARY Y CRIS***

Ash: Me alegra que nos acompañen a Pueblo Paleta

Cris: Si sera divertido

Mary: Grasias por invitarme

Brock : No se preocupen

Dawn: Muy cierto

Cris: Ya quiero ver a May ,Mysti y Max

Dawn: Cris tu ya los conocías?

Ash: Si Dawn Cris nos acompaño un tiempo en cada viaje

Brock: La ultima ves fue con May cuando Ash gano la batalla de la Frontera (Nota: hagan com q estuve hay plis jejej)

Cris: Miren ya llegamos

Dawn: Que lindo es Pueblo Paleta

Mary: Dawn es tu 1era. vez en Kanto?

Dawn: Si

Ash: Bueno pongamonos camino a mi casa

Todos: SIIIII

*todos bajan del barco y Dawn se tropieza*

Ash: Dawn Estas Bien?

Dawn: Si Ash no te precupes

Brock: Dawn puedes caminar

Dawn: Si no te preo AUCH!

*Dawn: se trato de levantar pero se callo deinmediato*

Mary: Dawn parece que se lastimo el tobillo y no puede caminar

Dawn: o no y ahora quien podra ayudarme

Cris: no te preocupes Dawn yo te cargare

*dando un paso al frente*

Dawn: Grasias cris[Guau que amable que lindo]

*Cris apoya Dawn en su espalda y comienzan a caminar*

Ash: Bueno chicos continuemos

***AHORA PASAMOS AVER A MAY Y MAX QUE LLEGAN A LA CASA DE ASH***

*************CON MAY Y MAX*****************

May: Al fin llegamos

Max: bueno mejor tocamos a la puerta

*max toca la puerta Toc,Toc*

Misty: parecen que tocan la puerta [Espero que sea Ash]

Delia: voi a ver

*abren la puerta*

May : Hola Delia como esta

Max: Hola sr:Kepchum

Delia: Hola miren pero si son May y Max como estan

Misty: hola Chicos[Buaaa no es Ash]

May: Hola Misty

Max: No me digas que somos los ultimos en llegar

*Dijo Max con una lagrima por que odiava ser el ultimo en todo*

Delia: Pasen chicos no aun falta Ash y los demas

Misty: Si deseguro Ash los perdio con su pesimo sentido de orientacion y deseguro terminaron en mexico

*****MIENTRAS TANTO EN MEXICO********

james: creo que nos equivocamos en la ruta

Maewtho: Creo que tienes razon

Jessy. COMO QUE CREEN ESTAMOS PERDIDOS DENUEVO POR SU CULPA! MORIRAAANNN

James y Maewtho: AUXILIOOO

*****************CON ASH , BROCK , CRIS ,DAWN Y MARY*********

Ash: Bueno llegamos

Brock: Si hay esta la casa

Dawn: Guau Ash esa es tu casa es hermosa

Cris: Tienes razon Dawn

Mary: bueno chicos vamos a tocar la puerta

Ash: Es verdad

*Ash se aserca y toca la puerta Toc; toc;*

Misty: Deve Ser Ash y Brock y Dawn[Yupi si alfin llegaron]

May: Si llegaron[Al fin llego mi Ash]

Delia: pues vamos a abrir

Max: vamos

*Misty May Max y Delia Abren la puerta*

Ash: Hola a todos

Brock: Hola llegamos

Cris: Hola gente bonita aqui estamos

Dawn: Si como dijieron

Mary: hola

Delia: Hola chicos pasen

*todos entran y ven a Max May y Misty*

Misty: Hola llegaron

May: Si al fin llegan

Ash: Sentimos el retraso pero Dawn Se callo y se lastimo el tobillo

Max: Y que isieron

Cris: Pues yo la carge

May: Hola Cris no sabia que venias me alegro verte

Misty: Si que sorpresa

Max: Si como estas

Cris: Bien chicos

Delia: Bueno mejor sentemonos y nos cuenta que paso

Todos: Deacuerodo

*todos se sientan*

Ash: Bueno Antes les quiero Presentar a Mary

Mary: Hola a todos

Brock: Es una amiga que conosimos en el barco

Dawn: Y tuvo una gran batalla contra Ash

May :Guau y quien Gano

Misty: Deseguro Jessy por que el cabezota de Ash no le gana a nadie

Mary: Te equivocas Ash me gano con su pikachu y su Squirtle

Ash: Es verdad soy el mejor

Todos: ajajajaja

Max: Y como se encontraron con Cris

Cris: yo estava tambien en el barco y vi la batalla al ver al Pikachu supe de inmediato que era de Ash

Delia: Bueno chicos que piensan aser ahora que se reunieron todos

Dawn: Por que no tenemos una fiesta

Ash: Buena idea

Cris: si

May: Con mucha comida

*en esemomento Ash se acordo del bufed del Barco y le dio hambre*

Estamoga de Ash: Fgfdhfgdgdfsgdfsg

Misty: Creo que alguien tiene hambre

Todos: jajajaja

Delia Bueno chicos a comer

Ash: Yupi justo a tiempo

*Despues de comer todos platicaron un rato*

Max: y Ash ya ganaste tus medallas de la region Sinnoh

Ash: Porsupuesto Max

Cris: Guau Ash yo tambien participare en la liga Sinnoh

Mary: No lo puedo creer yo tambien

Ash:Creo que entoces seremos rivales

May :Eso estara dificil

Cris: Si pero sera un gran reto

*en el patio de la casa de encontraba Dawn y Misty*

Dawn: Y Misty Como as estado

Misty: Muy bien Dawn oye

Dawn: Si que pasa

Misty: Oye dime quien te gusta

*Poniendo una mirada picara*

Dawn: pero que cosas dices Misty

*dawn estava roja que no lograva articular palabra pero para su suerte en ese instante llega May*

May: Hola chicas de que hablan

Misty: Hola may llegas justo a tiempo le avia preguntado a Dawn quien le gusta

Dawn: MISTY CALLATE!

May: Hay Dawn no seas asi

Dawn: y entonses por que no dicen ustedes quien les gusta

*llas 3 chicas estaban rojas y ninguna decia ninguna palabra*

May: Bueno que les parese si cada una dice el chico que le gusta las 3 al mismo tiempo

Misty y Dawn: Deacuerdo

Misty: Bueno a la 1

Dawn: A las 2

May: y 3

*entonses las 3 estaban rojisimas pero lograron decirlo*

Misty: ASH

May: ASH

Dawn: ASH

Misty: dijimos el mismo nombre?

*decia extranada+

May: Creo quesi

Dawn: Entonces que vamos aser

Misty: Mejor dicho que van aser ustedes saben que ash me quiere a mi por ser su mejor amiga

May: Estas equivocada por que Ash te preferiria a ti si eres una viejita que lo pasa insultando y golpeando desde que lo conocio

Dawn: May te equivocas el me prefiere a mi yo soy mas joven y vella y si es verdad Misty es una abuelita y tu una tragona comes como un pozo sin fondo

Misty: Callate niña malcriada eres aun una pequeña y no tienes autoridad

May: ALTOOOOOO!

Misty: Aver que pasa

Dawn: si que quieres

May: Miren no nos vamos a peliar por esto por que no mejor que Ash decida y asi nadie sale lastimado

Misty: Muy cierto pero Ash no se concentra mucho en estas cosas del corazon

Dawn: Bueno entonces habra que ayudarlo

*May y Misty sse quedaron atonitas ante la idea de Dawn*

May: Me gusta la idea entonses aver quien logra enamorar a Ash y ser la dueña de su corazon

Misty: Estoi deacuerdo pero no nos sabotemos

Dawn: Es verdad somos amigas deacuerdo

*Las 3 pusieron una sonrrisa y se fueron a dormir pensando en que mañana empezaba la competencia por ver quien lograria tener el corazon de Ash*

CONTINUARA...

YO: Bueno Sakura que te parecio el Cap. de hoy

Sakura: Te felizito estuvo increible pero me sorprende lo que paso con Misty May y Dawn

Yo: Si sera una competencia radical

Sakura: Me muero por saber que pasara

Yo: Pues lo que te puedo decir es lo siguiente

El EQUIPO ROCKET LLEGARA ALGUNDIA A PUEBLO PALETA? QUE ARAN MISTY MAY Y DAWN PARA GANAR EL CORAZON DE ASH, COMO SERA LA FIESTA DE NUESTRO HEROES Y LA GRAN BATALLA DE ASH SE ACERCA

TODO ESTO EN EL PROXIMO CAP. DE Pokémon:En verdad quien soy

Sakura: no se lo pierdan

Yo: Asta la vista


End file.
